Why would it happen to me?
by ToTallyPerfect55
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have been married for some time, but the love has withered away unknowingly. Naruto is cheated on and hurt. If you think strongly on the topic of cheating and find yourself getting pulled in emotinally deeply this isnt for you Visit this page for more fan fictions I've wrote : /rellandlalagirl
1. Daily Life

Chapter 1

Daily life.

* * *

Naruto walked down the vast sidewalk in his neighborhood which would be located in a newly built city Konoha. He was carrying a brown paper bag that was filled to the rim with groceries. The day was nothing but beautiful, the bright warming sun, the green grass the waved in the breeze, the bluest sky just like the male's blue eyes. The whole area had been struck with an aura full of enlightenment , enchantment, and simply life.

The blonde arrived at his door step and pulled out his leys from his pocket carfully, making sure not to drop his groceries. He alined the key with the key whole and turned it clockwise until his door made a '_click'_. The male walked into the house and placed the bag on the marble counter in the kitchen and rolled up the sleeves of his orange long sleeved shirt. The blue eyed male made his way over to the sink and turned on the water making sure it maintained a warm temperature.

He stuck his hands into the gushing water after lathering a liquid soap in his hands for a minute or two. Once the male finished washing his hands he dried them with a paper towel and went to putting away the fruits and vegetables. He threw all the vegetables into the refrigerator drawer he decided long ago would be home to any vegetables brought into the house, then tossed the fruit into the fruit drawer. Any other items he placed orderly in the rectangular prisim.

Naruto let out a sigh as his chore was done while he crumbled up the brown bag and threw it into the trash. He had an hour before he would have to make dinner, but what to do to kill time he couldn't place. Slowly he waltzed around the large house looking for anything to clean or straighten up but there was nothing, there was never anything. The house he lived in was opulent, it had the most expensive furniture and items, a total four floors, just so much. There were even maids that cleaned the house daily without hesitation but that was what they were paid for.

"Naruto, how are you today?"

A maid asked, her name was Lisa, a brunette of about 5'4. Her and Naruto talked on a daily bases.

"Good, I guess. You?"

"Well. Ive cleaned the house over and over even though there's nothing left, but it's just like somethignt that keeps me busy so I don't think about it. You should fire some maids, it's like first come first serve here."

Lisa muttered as she dusted a shiny already clean ancient vase that came from the source of an ancient civilization. Naruto shook his head and stuck his hands in his jeans.

"Be careful, don't break the bosses stuff."

Naruto teased.

"Please, he can buy another one without effort. Besides he has money coming out of his ass."

Lisa scoffed sending them both into a deep laughter that echoed through the long halls of the mansion. For a woman in her mid 40's Lisa was pretty open and youthful. The female went home since her shift ended leaving Naruto to go and prepare dinner.

The blonde went into the kitchen to prepare dinner but the chefs were pleading him not to lift a finger and relax. But Naruto being himself he stomped into the kitchen with a imaginary chef hat and spoon The male chopped up vegetables that he was gonna add to his boiling pot.

* * *

''Sasuke! Welcome home!"

Naruto bellowed leaping into the male's arms. The raven haired male pecked the others cheek and placed his leather suit case on the table nearest to the door. He walked into the dining room where there dinner was set up while clawing at his tie. The two took a seat and began to eat their meals. Dinner consisted of Naruto babbling on about his day and Sasuke listening intently for the most part.

"Well, how was your day?"

Sasuke took a sip of his beverage then leaned back in his chair inhaling deeply.

"Well, I'm gonna have to work late tomorrow letting you know in advance," the male murmured "But, the new advertisements are working well and bringing in income."

That was all the blonde bothered to listen to, he enjoyed the fact that his husband was doing well at work and proud about it, but he didn't have that great of an interest in the business career.

After dinner the two went upstairs while maids snatched up the dishes and began to lather soap. Sasuke hopped in the shower while Naruto got in his pj's and literally jumped into the bed. The bed groaned out and made some creaking sounds leading Naruto to hold his breath and stay still.

"What was that?"

He her the raven haired male call from the bathroom door.

"N-nothing..." The blonde said softly as he laid in bed stiffly. He turned on the TV to the news station like he always did to check the weather and regular crime that may be dangerous. Before he knew it he was watching regular show and laughing his ass off. Sasuke came out of the bathroom without a towel wrapped around his waist. Naruto would've asked to have sex but he Sasuke would've came up with some excuse as always recently.

* * *

Naruto woke up to see Sasuke not still laying next to him sleeping, as always. The blue eyed male got out of bed and showered; it took only 3 minutes. He walked down into the dinning room to smell buttery blue-berry pancakes flourishing the air. The chef's would always cook for him when ever they saw the opportunity, knowing Naruto didn't approve of people tending to him on a daily basis.

The blonde sat in a chair and dug into the pancakes. Sometimes the male regretted marrying Sasuke seing how his father had high expectations for him to own the largets worldwide business that he himself had built. Sasuke had always been looking for his father's attention and pride for his son, he went out of his way to do so.

It's hard to eat breakfast alone everyday, he wished it was like things used to be; as in Sasuke being with almost everyday all the time. Once Sasuke went to school to learn about business things took change, alterations. All the employees would do everything they could but in the end they weren't his husband, they weren't that figure.

"Naruto how are you today, mine if I join you?"

One of the chef's named Mathew asked, Naruto simply nodded.

"Eating alone again?"

"Yeah, I guess."

The male with ebony hair took a bite of the bagel he bung with him into the room. He was rather fit to be a chef.

"You should ask him to spend time with you for once..."

Mathew muttered slowly leaning back in his chair. Naruto looked at him at the thought.

"It's fine Im used to being alone."

Mathew frowned at this and leaned forward gaining the males blue eyes, which meant he had the attention he wanted.

"Me and the other employees understand that Sasuke is a busy man but with all the time of us working here, we have not once seen him with you like he should be."

Naruto finished off his food and got up to leave the room. A firm grip stopped him and he looked back at Mathew.

"I'm not saying any of this beacause I'm flirting but because we all are concerned. Just don't let all this leave your mind."

Mathew said before taking the plate to be washed in the kitchen. Naruto grabbed some car keys and went into the lot where all the cars were kept. He decided to go hang with some of his friends for a long while since Sasuke said he would be coming home late.

The male drove to the park where his friends said to meet them. He parked his car on the street and went to the fountain that stood colossal compared to everything else around in the area. He could clearly see Sakura, Ino, Shikimaru, Garra, Neji, and Sai waiting for him.

The blonde ran up to them with a big smile on his face. Everyone said hi to Naruto and then the party began. They decided to play a game of tag, they were all feeling somewhat stressed. Of course they were too old to play but fun was fun.

They were the loudest one's at the park but it was worth it, it was fun. Besides most of them were still pretty young and not past their early 20's.

"You're it Sakura, catch someone _if _you can."

Sai taunted after he shoved her making her the tagger, and then sprinting off out of her instant claw swipe. The tag they were playing was a bit more aggressive but that was what made it fun. Sai called time out to answer his phone which he did out of ear shot as always. He came back to the group with his expressionless poker face

"I've got to go guys, see you later."

Everyone said goodbye and he was on his way. Naruto seen that it was at least 5pm the usual late time Sasuke would be on his way home, he'd figured he better call and tell he wouldn't be home so early today.

Once he did that the remaining friends headed out to see a movie that was recently out.

* * *

Naruto opened the front door to the house and walked in shutting the outside world out. It was awully quite. He walked into the living room where Sasuke usually was only not to see him. He also checked his several studies where he was not. As Naruto went to go to their bedroom Annabel, a house keeper, blocked his pathway.

"N-Naruto, what are you doing here?"

She asked rather oddly like it was planned for him not to come home so soon.

"I'm coming home...what do you mean? Where's Sasuke, is he upstairs?"

Annabel went pale and wide eyed. It was as if her heart had stopped beating and was burning. It was quite, that's when Naruto heard a voice from upstairs. This is what made him worried much more than he already was. Naruto started to go up the stairs then Annabel got further in the way.

"Annabel, what's going on?"

"Y-you can't go up there...he's working..."

Naruto rolled his eyes and smiled continuing trying to go up the stairs.

"N-NO!" Annabel bellowed pushing the male back slightly. "He said it's...um so important that y-you can't no about it!"

That's when Naruto knew something was going on, she was too hesitant and petrified. He pushed his way past her as she tried to stop him. As he neared their bedroom door he heard moans coming through. His heart had started to tear in two, he just prayed it was some porno or something like that.

He opened the door to see Sasuke thrusting his hips into a paler figure than his own. The person he was thrusting into was a male, a male not even a female. They were both approaching their climaxes until Sasuke shot his release shaking violently but not enjoying it after looking at Naruto.

"N-Naruto..." Sasuke began frozen in place.

"Sai? What the hell?" Naruto asked his voice faint and cracking.

Sai was frozen in place as well, for once showing some emotion of shock. Sasuke pulled out of Sai quickly and put on his boxers after he snatched them from the floor. He walked over to Naruto.

"Sasuke...how could you? With my friend?"

"Naruto, let me-"

"No don't even think about it! What does Sai have that I don't, huh!?"

Naruto snarled frowning deeply, his anger was more than over flowing. Sasuke bit his lip searching for the words he never had. Sai sat up from his laying position and wrapped the blanket around himself.

"A nice body maybe," Sai began smiling faintly. "Or I'm just better in bed."

The blonde balled his fist up until he felt his nails almost penetrating his skin. His own friend was fucking his husband, his husband and in his bed to, what more did he need for his heart to really rip in two? Sasuke to validate all of these reasons Sai gave?

"Sai how could you, you're supposed to be my friend not fucking my husband!?"

The pale male shrugged his shoulders and looked off at Sasuke.

"He's the one who wanted to fuck me and not you..."

Naruto lunged at Sai but Sasuke caught him and held him in his arms even though he was fighting back. The male pulled away and stormed out of the room and down the stairs. Sasuke chased after the blonde and grabbed hold of his wrist before he left the house.

"Nartuo, just listen to me, I can explain..."

"Listen you fucking bastard, I don't want to see your face again and, I want a divorce!"

Naruto shouted back breaking free from the male's grip and storming out the door. He had snatched a pair of car keys one of the ones that Sasuke used for his car and started the engine, that roared loudly. Sasuke stood on the porch looking at the male in the car in _"his" _car.

"That's my car!"

He shouted cuping his hands around his mouth to make his voice travel over the engine.

"Buy a new one!"

Naruto shouted flipping Sasuke off as he pulled out the drive way. The blue eyed male sped down the street obviously breaking the speed limit but he didn't give a damn at that point. He drove to the other side of Konoah before he pulled over and stopped the car. He put his fore-head to the wheel then leaned back in the chair then rested on the window. He didn't know what was comfortable he couldn't stay still. Finally he put his hands over his eyes and cried. His sobbing was quiet and faint but there, the tears were just flowing and his face was going red. His nose started to run his breathing was hard, his whole body was quivering, his whole world had just crumbled upon him.

The sky had turned grey almost instantly, eating up the blue sky as the white clouds turned heavy and a dark grey. A roar of thunder sounded, crackling through the city, shaking the ground. The rain started to hit the earth's surface coating the ground with water that leveled up high. Naruto leaned his head against the car window looking at the rain droplets that glided down the glass. His blue eyes still glassy and leaking, the dried tears turning into dry like salt.

What could he do? He wasn't going to live with Sasuke anymore, he didn't own a house like long ago, he couldn't go back, his parents moved out of state, he was left with almost no option. He could always call one of his close friends and ask to stay with them for a while until he got back on his feet.

Hell, he didn't even have a job anymore. He wouldn't get income that easily. The male started up the car once again and started to drive down the slippery street.

* * *

SOOOOO DO YOU LIKE? Review please it helps me discover what I need to do better and such. Ps. I love regular show!

Again read other fanfictions that me and rellbell have to keep you busy if we get behind on updates.

**I WOULD SUGGEST YOU FOLLOW US AS AUTHORS OR THE STORIES TO MAKE IT EASIER or Just find other fanfics out there to read and or write some yourself !**

**BYE EVERYBODY**


	2. Let me crash here?

**IMPORTANT :So I've decide this will be a fanfic where I allow you guys to...assist in. Now this will depend on the amount of reviews requesting this. The question is : Do you want Naruto to get back with Sasuke? If you want him to move on who do you want his lover to be in the future? Which ever choice is seen commonly in the reviews will determine what Naruto will do. So put your vote in.**

**Also thank you all for the constructive, complimenting and wonderful reviews!**

**Enjoy lovelies.**

* * *

Chapter two

Let me crash here

* * *

Naruto pulled into the stone driveway connected to the large property that everyone in the country knew about. As he exited his vehicle he wiped any remaining tears in his eyes or any resting on his cheeks. The teen walked down the clean cut and smooth stone pathway that led to a large dark brown door which would grant entrance to a mansion with a greater size. Naruto took a deep breath before he balled a fist and knocked on the door. It was sturdy and firm making the teen's knuckled go sore and turn red briefly.

There was a long wait making Naruto impatient. The door creaked and slid open, sending a wave of cool air bathed the teen especially considering how warm it was outside. Naruto smiled almost faintly and looked at the ground for a second.

"Naruto, what brings you all the way here?"

The male asked with no sign of emotion in his voice but very calm and smooth.

"Hi Gaara," Naruto began "Well, er...I had a favor to ask..."

Naruto murmured rubbing the back of his neck looking away from the red head. Gaara moved out of the doorway letting the blonde into his home. Naruto made his way into the living room decked with white black and red furniture and ornaments. The two took a seat across from each other before any conversation began. Gaara leaned back but sat up straight and placed an arm on the back of the couch.

"So, Naruto, what is this favor you want?"

"Well...I can't stay at my house for a while so I was wondering if I could stay with you for a while?"

Gaara didn't show any emotion like always with the poker face he always wore like it was a natural action. Him and Naruto were good friends even though they lived a couple hours away from each other and had incompatible schedules. In the end they really couldn't see each other too often.

"Is there something going on between you and Sasuke?" The male asked nonchalantly looking directly into the teens ocean blue eyes. Naruto swallowed forcefully the lump that formed in his throat almost immediately along with his stomach going into knots and his eyes preparing for tears.

"No...just having some reconstruction in the...um bathroom done..." He finally answered lowly. Gaara didn't look to be buying any of his words.

"You're a terrible liar, you should've just kept it at "No". So, spill it what's going on between you two?"

The teen's eyes got a bit dull, he decided to tell his best friend, but the thought of his Sasuke, his love cheating on him with a friend made his eyes get even duller.

"Well...Sasuke...Sasuke, cheated on m-me..." He trailed off towards the end as sobs started to sound and tears streamed down his cheeks and connected at his chin. Gaara held his breath and showed a bit of sympathy as he moved to sit next to the moping teen. He wrapped an arm around his shoulder rubbing it vertically in a slow rhythm.

"Sh, sh, sh, things will get better over time."

The male said softly as Naruto continued to weep. The teen didn't believe his best friend at the time, he felt like his world had ended and everything in his life was never going to get better. But at the same time he knew he would be fine, it was just the agony he was in at the time.

* * *

The teen laid in the large fluffy and warm guest bed Gaara had called Naruto's. Once the teen had stopped crying that is. Naruto still had a lump in his throat that was so hard to swallow and ignore; it felt like it was getting larger and cutting off the teens air. The blonde yawned and stretched out in the bed then shot his legs under the blankets. He was going to have to get a job at some point so he could pay for an apartment and things he would need. Even though he felt like he was exhausted he couldn't drift off to sleep or fall asleep within 7 minutes. He started to toss and turn and throw a fit when he couldn't go to sleep of his own will, even with himself feeling tiredness.

Finally the teen just turned on his back and stared up at the ceiling. There wasn't another heartbeat beating in his ear or a ribcage rising up and down or even a slight warmth next to him. Not that he needed it, but it was a normal thing he would feel most of the time and he took note since for once it wasn't there. The teen tried to think of other things besides all the questions he had on the cheating but that was all his mind orbited around. He just didn't understand what would make Sasuke do what he did, have an affair. Naruto thought it was something he did in their relationship wrong and it didn't satisfy the other. He didn't know if it was his cooking, his compassion, his social life, his physic, or the sex maybe?

The lump lodged in his throat grew in size swelling up even more as pressure built up behind his eyes. The teen began to sniffle silently knowing Gaara had super hearing like superman, he wouldn't want him to comfort him and or not like Sasuke even more than he did at first sight. His chest started to feel his get heavy like something was pushing down on his ribcage. He know that feeling too well, why'd he know that feeling so well?

"Don't cry Naruto, you're strong don't...don't...cry..."

The blonde told himself through little sobs and sniffles. His body shook in sync with his abnormal breathing patterns, he was fighting the urge to pour his melted heart out of his eyes and weep ever so loudly.

Warm rays of sunlight beamed down directly into the teen's room shining down on the male's eyes , making him subconsciously close his eyes tighter. Slowly they fluttered open as his pupils slowly got smaller. Naruto sat up and thought about all his stuff still back at Sasuke's house, he would have to go get it eventually and he wouldn't want to have to face the male's begging and possibly caving in.

"New start, Naruto." He muttered to himself hopping out of bed.

* * *

**I know its short but I don't want to get to far without know who Naruto will be dating or if he's going back to Sasuke. **

**This chapter may not be great since I have the tendency to write half sleep -_-**

**But please review and cash in your votes ^w^**


	3. I want a Divorce

**Well here's next chapter its been decided that Sasuke and Naruto will be getting back together m I'm not big on that but whatever I'll just make a sequel or sumin**. **I also want to do another fanfic but I don't know what pairing anime or whatever to do...anybody got any ideas?**

* * *

The teen had got a job at a local shopping store that was newly built in their small city. It went by the name of "Glorious" it didn't really seem appealing to the teen but his main priority was to obtain a efficient job. He did have the urge to back out, falling back into exhausting thoughts of working for at least 8 hours of his day and doing who knows what. Naruto had also decided to stay with Gaara for a while till he got back on his feet; for him meaning getting over Sasuke and moving on, he had a hard time especially when he didn't understand something-or had his heart pierced with a steel blade that had been heated over a live fire. He could always feel the burning sensation in his heart, especially in the recent months between him and Sasuke. At first it was nothing but a little almost unnoticeable sweltering of his hearts flesh, but then as time passed it grew.

It made him ache all over, and his heart being the core of the pain, the big inferno of the truth he knew was around. He still couldn't understand, and he knew he would never understand until he confronted the asshole about it- and he knew that would never happen. He had no will power to ask Sasuke anything let alond just think about him without having tears welling up.

Naruto had been sitting on Gaara's couch for ages, sobbing and watching an endless loop comercial. He had tissues all about, on the glossy glass table in front of him, on the couch beside him, even on the floor. The red head had left out for work soon before the teen had awoken that morning. He had a lump the size of a bowling ball lodged in his throat that he had the hardest time swallowing down-even though it just reformed in the same spot.

His phone started to ring, startling him actually, from its station on the arm of the couch. Naruto snatched it up and answered trying to sound happy but failing miserably. His voice was dry and cracked with the 'Hello' he muttered, his noise was stuffed with snott making his voice sound like someone on the announcments at chuckey cheese.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry-"

Once Naruto heard those words, the world just collapsed above his body and squished him to pieces. Everything else that was said after that just weakened into nothing from the phone line to the next. The only reason the teen even thought about answering the phone was because he thought it was Gaara calling to check in on him. When he heard Sasuke's voice his heart had started to burn and felt like that sweltering blade had dove deeper into his beating flesh.

"Why would you even think to call me?"

The teen stated furiously but the sadness in his voice speaking louder.

"Because, I dont know where you are to talk to you in person."

"I'm glad you don't, you've fucking managed to rip my heart in two! I told you, I don't ever want to see or hear you ever for the rest of my life!"

Naruto scoffed into the phone clenching it tightly in his hand.

"Naruto, please let me explain..."

"What is there to explain? You fucked my friend, even though you were with me. Either you got tired of me or liked Sai more than me."

The teen muttered through sobs. Before the other could respond he ended the call. He wished he had looked at the caller ID, after all that's what it was for. Either you answered or hit the "Fuck you" button(1). He didn't even make up his mind if he wanted a divorce or not. It was not simple and clean(2) like it should be. He had been betrayed, nothing more nothing less. It just came down to the part where the teen loved Sasuke with his heart. Even though that same heart had been sliced down the middle roughly by the same man who made his heart skip beats.

Come to think of it he still needed to get all his belongings from Sasuke's house... which he was going today due to Gaara. He had no urge to go get his things really, his everything had been the thing that he treasured the most. Then, that everything tore him apart slowly.

* * *

Gaara had droven Naruto over to Sasuke's house which used to be known as theirs but just saying that made the teen's stomach sick.

"Go in there get majority of your things and we'll com back tomorrow so I can help you get anything else."

Gaara told the teen in a smooth unemotional voice.

"But, why do I have to go in there by myself today?"

"One: you have to be able to be strong about this and confront him on your own. Two:," he began with an blood thirsty faint smirk " I might kill him if I go in right now."

Naruto laughed a little bit before getting out of the car. He was fighting his body-his mind was telling his body to move but his body was resisting. Finally a step at a time the teen made it to the door of the building. He faltered but he balled a fist and knocked on the large double-doors. No direct response came but in at least a minute Lisa came and opened the door.

"How can I help-"

She stopped completly-it even looked like her breathing had obliterated from existance. The wind picked up making a howling sound and carrying things along with it in the air; like Lisa's hair and clothing. Silence was not a nice thing to expierience between two people, it filled the two. No words were echanged-it made Naruto anxious he knew what she was thinking her and him had bonded over the years; the silence was so much that Naruto could pratically hear how fast and frantic his heart was beating.

"N-naruto, I-I'm so sorry..."

Lisa finally muttered pulling the teen into a hug. She was shorter than him but he bent slightly and nuzzled into Lisa's shoulder. The female stroked the back of his head- they stayed like thi for a while.

"What can I do for you?"

She asked as they pulled apart. Naruto cleared his throat.

"Well, I just came to get some of my stuff..."

She nodded and let him into the house. It still looked the same but harbored heartwarming and breaking memories for the teen. They were like holograms playing all throughout the area.

"Is...Sasuke here?" Naruto asked hesitantly his voice cracking when he reached Sasuke's name.

"Yes, he's in his studie..."

Naruto and Lisa went upstairs where their bedroom was, and it held all of the teen's belongings. His heart was pounding its way out of his chest and first breaking through his rib-cage.

Lisa was kind enough to help him pack up majority of his things like cloths shoes, hats, things like that along with books and games he had. Naruto had carried all the boxes he used out to Gaara's car who gladly helped him. The teen ran back into the opulent home to say good-bye to Lisa, but his feet stuck to the ground as soon as he made it through the doorway.

"N-naruto...I'm sorry-"

"Don't even apologise, what you did is nothing but betral!"

Naruto growled looking down at the ground and clenching the large orange folder he had in his hand. His heart was beating out of tune, in a fast pace. It felt like he was going through a heartattack- the beating flesh in his body felt like bults of electricity were corsing it and zapping.

"Please, let...let me explain..."

Sasuke pleaded, stepping forward to close the distance between the two. The teen stepped back to replenish the distance he'd preferred at the moment.

"There is nothing to explain, Sasuke. You slept my friend instead of me, the one you married, beacause you loved me...it's simple and clean."

Naruto said softly with his voice cracking with each word. He was fighting the tears hard, beating them with his fist out of his brain, making them splatter into minature puddles. His sniffled and looked at the male in front of him who looked like he wasn't even breathing.

"Here sign these..."

The teen muttered shoving the orange folder into the other's chest, and letting go once Sasuke had it in his grasp.

"I want a divorce... and tell Lisa I said "bye"."

Naruto stated as he started to walk back out the door. He felt like he was suffocating in so much guilt, anger, bafflement, and discomfort-he needed fresh unsoiled air to breath into his lungs. He pratically ran into Gaara's car and dive-rolled in.

He burst into tears as they drove down the street. His heart had thrown out the electric and filled it up with water that was making it swell to a large size and then letting it all out, like clouds do when they cry. Gaara patted the teen on the soulder.

"You're doing the right thing, as one of your best friends I think that was for the best."

"I-I know, thanks..."

* * *

**Meh, I'm getting rusty man my chapters are getting crappy -_- and cheesy at least I think :\**

**But anyway, review and all that good stuff ^w^**

**1) Anyone know that reference I made?**

**2) That is like my favorite song**!


	4. Flames

**I'm going to update every Tuesday from now on! Thanks to those of you who leave lovely reviews! **

**The "fuck you" button was mentioned in this song I heard it's called "Vibrating" by JJ Demon **

**ENJOY**

* * *

Sasuke watched as the blonde walked out the front door and got into the car parked in front of their-his house. He looked at the orange folder in his hands and prayed it wasn't what he thought it was. He would do anything in his power to stop the trancaction, he loved the blue-eyed teen with his heart and would do anything to keep him with him.

The raven haired male put the folder down on the counter and poured himself a cold glass of water. He was loathing himself and his actions. Guilt was beating the shit out of him and yelling in his ear, he could hear himself mentally lecturing his brain with harsh venomous words; he could accept he deserved them.

As he took a deep sip from his cup, he saw Lisa come into the kitchen from the corner of his eye. She was frowning, deeply and had a sad look on her face at the same time.

"What?"

Sasuke snapped looking at her. She just crossed her arms folded her lips so they'd be hidden.

"How could you do that to him? He did every fucking thing for you and you...do this."

The male just stared at her without any emotion painted on his face.

"Get back to work."

He muttered snatching the file off the counter and heading for his study. She looked after him and shook her head, she had no idea what was going through his head and what war was going on inside him.

Sasuke entered his study and sat down in his black leather chair stationed behind a dark brown desk. He opened the orange folder and looked at the divorce request, the multiple pages that were going to be hell reading.

Their was no request for any share of the money he owned, or the belongings that were considered theirs, no part of any posessions in the home were wished to be shared, divided etc.

He felt like beating the crap out of himself for doing such a abhorent act as such, and breaking the trust the two had. He hated the way his lover looked at him that day, he loathed himself for being such an idiot and doing that to him.

It was like the wedding vows meant nothing. Sasuke pushed the papers to the side and went to his work he was not relived ffrom even in the circumsatnces.

Naruto was burning up as the tears continued to fall down his face. Gaara rubbed the teens back while the blonde cried on his shoulder.

He couldn't even think about Sasuke without his eyes erupting.

* * *

**5 hours later**

Sakura had caught drift of the whole incident with Sai and Sasuke, she instantly started to rant violently shouting out all the threats she had for both men. She was even going to go beat the shit out of Sai first until his pale skin turned black, blue and purple.

Gaara was actually thinking about joining her and adding a few words to the two and even offered to tag along. Shikimaru was the only one stopping them, he agreed they should have a word but the way they were angered right about now made it not the best time.

"What do you mean now's not the best time?"

Sakura roared, her voice louder than ever.

"You guys are ready to beat the two to a pulp, and that won't resolve anything right about now."

Shikimaru stated calmly not putting forth much effort.

"I don't know if you've noticed but we don't care if it doesn't resolve anything, it's just a...mini form of justice."

Gaara added lowly not really directing anything said to anyone. Everyone grew quite and looked at each other.

"All I'm saying is things don't need to be made worse. We should talk to Sai and Sasuke then let Naruto move on."

Everyone nodded or did some gesture to show agreement, cooling down and drifting away from the thought to a smack down. Shikimaru and Sakura made their way over to the park where they arranged for Sai to meet them. For all they knew and hopped, Sai didn't know they learned of the affair.

Sakura waved the male over when he arrived and they stood in a triangle so everybody could see on another.

"Hello."

The pale male greeted in a calm nonchalant voice.

"Hi."

Sakura responded returning the greeting. Shikimaru yawned and waved lazily. The pink haired female elbowed the lazy male next to her urging him to say something, mainly about the incident.

The male clicked his tongue and looked to the male in front of him.

"Why'd you do it?"

Sai looked unfazed and simply asked "Why'd I do what?"

"Sleep with Sasuke your friend, Naruto's, husband."

Sai went quiet not hinting at any emotion he was feeling. He didn't break eye contact either. Sakura was already firing up just seeing how nonchalant the male was.

"So you two have found out," He muttered to himself.

"Why'd you do it, Sai?"

Sakura asked wanting answers immediately, Naruto was one of her closets friends her best friend to be honest. The male smirked faintly almost unnoticeably as he made eye contact with the female. The wind was picking up due to the approaching storm and the air was getting thick to the point it felt like suffocation.

"He came on to me, I gave him what he wanted. Easy."

Sakura's eyes would resemble a hungry flame, she couldn't believe her ears. Her anger was roaring and she was ready and going to make her fist make an art piece with hues of blue, purple and black.

The female lunged but was held back by Shikimaru who foresaw her attack coming. He had his arms wrapped around her waist that way he would have it easier. The pinknette was waving her limbs around and doing her best to get free from the others grip. She was yelling threats at the top of her lungs as Shikimaru pulled her away from the area.

When they were far out of sight, the male let go of Sakura who was tired out after her big fit and struggle. Shikimaru yawned keeping her from escaping his grasp drained all the energy he was offering to anyone and anything.

"Are you calm now?"

The male asked putting all his weight on a tree getting into the most comfortable position.

"Yeah, sorry for losing it. I just got pissed off."

Sakura was torn inside, she had just come to like Sai and then he pull this whole fiasco. She couldn't believe this is what was ending Naruto and Sasuke's marriage.

* * *

**Review please!**


	5. Fountains of all sort

**I wannn thank all you people who left wonderful reviews last time. ENJOY**

* * *

Naruto had changed his number because Sasuke got relentless at dialing the number whenever he got the chance. His calls ranged from the start of the day to late at night, resting hours that people ,especially Naruto, enjoy and cherish. The teen never answered though, he would just yank out the battery to his phone and forget it.

He had managed to move on, slightly in the two days that had past. He kept telling himself that even though he knew he made no progress of any sort his torn abuse melted and bruised heart was still hanging on to the other and the love connection they had. Everything in him told him it wasn't right he needed to get over it.

He couldn't just linger and wish for everything to go back to normal because things don't always have such happy endings in reality compared to fairytales. There was the part of him that was just waiting for Sasuke to apologize sincerely and vow that he'd never betray him like so again but there was a part of him telling him to just let the asshole burn to ashes in hell.

He was emotionally confused and anxious, He wanted things to go on he also wanted things to just freeze in time so he could seclude himself from anyone else.

To be accurate it's been two days since the whole big incident that ended his crumbling marriage. The teen had took it as months though. to him it felt like the days were dragged out so he'd have plenty of time to ponder why things happened.

He hadn't totally confronted Sasuke about it or Sai, he wanted answers but he was more afraid of the truth. Then he didn't care cheating is cheating and usually no one recovers from it.

Gaara had dropped the teen off at his job, which Naruto himself already knew he wasn't going to like. He reluctantly got out of the car based on Gaara's motivational words and went into the "glamorous" building.

It was all glittery and gleaming with the light set up inside, you could already tell it was a girl store. The clothing was mostly pink and white and all those unique colors that would catch the eye of buyers.

It was a job that wasn't for him. At one time he used to be Sasuke's assistant and that was the best job back then. He would work his husband everyday and got paid for it.

* * *

Gaara had driven back to Sasuke's house after he dropped Naruto off for work. He himself had a few words to share with the deceitful male. The red head didn't like when his one and only true friend was troubled and hurting in some form , especially when another person was apart of it.

He knocked on the door of the mansion and was greeted by a young looking woman who let him in and directed the stoic male to the study. Gaara took a seat in front of the raven haired male's desk which he sat behind.

Sasuke sent off the young woman and directed his attention to the unfamiliar male in front of him. He'd never heard of him before nor haad he ever seen him.

He just didn't have a clue.

"What can I do for you?"

Sasuke asked.

"I'm a good friend of Naruto, and he's told me about your betrayal."

The other responded looking around at the lavish adornments and room in general. He could tell the other male had no clue who he was even though Naruto had told him he'd talked about him all the time.

Sasuke went paler than normal when he discovered that someone else knew of the whole cheating. He could do nothing but think of what he may have lost, and what he may never get back.

"I don't appreciate it when he comes to me for comfort that you can't provide him because of what you did. You've left him heartbroken you know,' Gaara started looking at the male with his own pale green eyes.

"Explain to me what didn't Naruto do for you that Sai did? What didn't you like about Naruto? He did everything for you.'

Sasuke looked at the photo of him and Naruto that he had on his desk feeling wave after wave of guilt.

"That's none of your business." The raven haired male muttered rising from his seat. Gaara rose from his seat as well. Sasuke was standing n front of him with his mask of no regret hiding all the guilt he was feeling.

The red head made his fist make contact with the others nose which started making a waterfall of blood. Sasuke yelped and pinched his nose looking at the other who had just a stoic mask as his own. He backed into a wall so he could slide to a sitting position as he became light headed.

Gaara walked over to him and towered above him looking down at him.

"I knew you were no good for Naruto, he said it himself at one point."

He said with a hint of poison lurking in the words, Sasuke just looked up at the male with wide eyes feeling the word crawl through his veins. He couldn't believe his ears. Naruto himself said that he was no good?

The burden he had on his shoulder was replace with one even worse and heavier, one that would leave an imprint him forever. Gaara didn't say anything else as he left the study and the house all together.

Sasuke had sat there for a while not tending to his bleeding nose which had stopped and the blood had dried and turned brown. He had just been contemplating amongst himself about how he could make things better and go back to normal.

* * *

Naruto had finished his shift and decided he hate his job. It wasn't because of the customers but because of the manager. The guy was in hid 50's and hitting on him like there was no tomorrow. Any chance he got he would touch the teen and caress his shoulder things down the lines of that.

Naruto got all emotional and quit right on the spot not thinking about the reason he was working there. He was walking back to Gaara's house.

The day was cool yet cold, the wind was blowing and circulating the cold air what seemed like only in the teen's little bubble. He probably should've called Gaara to pick him up but he didn't want to explain he'd gotten off so early and actually tell him he quit to avoid sexual harassment.

Despite the cold weather the streets were heavily populated and lively. The teen continued to walk until he walked face first into somebody's firm chest. He stumbled backwards and hit the ground hard, although everything happened so quickly.

He looked up to make eye contact with a set of red eyes. He smiled and chuckled a bit

"Hi, Itachi."

The male put a hand out offering to help him up which he accepted.

"Hello, Naruto."

Naruto had dusted himself off before saying anything else

"What have you been up to, you stopped coming to visit your brother and me."

Itachi smiled faintly as he drank from the cup he held in his hand.

"I've been busy I need a new employee so I've been interviewing people," He began looking off to the side briefly then making eye contact with Naruto. "How are you and Sasuke?"

The teen went wide eyed and quite. His smile disappearing from his face almost immediately and transforming into a quivering mouth. He'd forgotten for a brief moment that he and the other weren't together.

Itachi noticed the sudden change in character but just kept quiet.

"We aren't together anymore."

He finally muttered quietly, suddenly interested in the cracked concrete. Itachi looked shocked and stopped drinking his tea.

"Why? What happened?"

Naruto couldn't hold it in anymore, he burst into tears and became a human water fountain. He was going to need more than two days to get over the bond/ wink link him and Sasuke had.

* * *

**Review please**

**Till next tuesday**


	6. New job

**This is my most reviewed story I've ever made w I wanna thank you for those of you sticking with me**

**clio1111 Gave me the idea to do this. If I don't like it ill edit it out somehow but your idea about Itachi and Naruto working together ! A shout out to you!**

**But I love you all equally w**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Itachi went quiet and looked at the sobbing teen he just assumed it wasn't just a little argument the two had shared. Naruto had his hands covering his eyes as the tears just kept flowing and streaming down his face. Naruto shook his head and started to dry the tears with his sleeves and sniff his leaky nose.

"Sasuke cheated on me two days ago."

The teen said lowly through quivering lips. He shocked himself that he was able to do so without hesitation or stuttering. Itachi had his lips clamped together, he may not have looked it but he was actually shocked. When Sasuke had first introduced Naruto to him it was at work back when the teen was his husbands assistant they were the most cutest couple in the world.

He never thought that his foolish little brother would've taken the teen for granted but looks like he was wrong. Itachi had always told Sasuke to cherish Naruto mainly because he had no one.

He focused on nothing but his career and never thought about a family all due to the fact he wanted to make his father proud, which he did.

"I'm sorry, I never thought he would do something like that..."

Itachi murmured giving some sympathy.

"You and me both. I don't even know what I did wrong. I cooked dinner every night, and gave him anything he wanted."

Naruto responded since he had thought the same thing before the stunt was pulled and from what Shikimaru had told him, Sai had no regrets or remorse. The teen noticed Itachi's mind was else where and figured he wasn't interested in his sob story.

"Sorry for badgering you with my issues."

Itachi blinked and smile faintly

"No, I was just thinking," he began before changing the subject "Are you still living together?"

The blonde shook his head looking at the ground again as he calmed himself and let his tears dry up and his flushed face was dissolving.

"So I assume you're working again?"

Naruto scoffed and looked up for a moment.

"Yeah, but I hate the stupid job."

Itachi nodded and took another sip of his tea. He was still trying to grasp why his brother would give up his soul mate for someone else. He was so stuck on it because he couldn't have any relationship and Sasuke managed to find love then through it away.

"You hate it that much?"

He finally asked.

"Yes I do. The boss there just tried to get in my pants through my whole damn shift."

The red eyed male nodded as he looked at his watch. The wind had ceased and the cold temperature had became a freezing one.

"You know, if you resent your job so much you could work as my assistant."

Naruto thought about saying yes immediately just thinking working with a friend instead of some employee molester. Then he thought about how Itachi and Sasuke worked at the same corporation just at different levels; Itachi being at the highest point and Sasuke around the middle.

He would be bound to see him at some point and that would give him the same feeling as being apart of some sex with a Sadist when you didn't enjoy pain.

The teen was hesitant about the idea mainly because he would see Sasuke more than he would want and he would probably get hell about Gaara punching him or just the begging but that was probably what he needed to get over him.

"So, is that a yes?"

Itachi asked looking at the big smile on the teen's face and Naruto didn't even seem to notice. The blue eyed male snapped out of it.

"Yes, yes it is. You just made my day!"

He blurted out barley containing his excitement. He was so fucking glad to be free from his perverted employer and the girly store he never liked from the start.

Itachi nodded and smile back faintly as always.

"Come in Monday, top floor last room on the left," Itachi started "I'll see you then. Nice seeing you, Naruto."

Naruto waved goodbye as the older male walked away leaving him to continue his walk to Gaara's house. He was just the happiest he'd been in the past two days which were filled tears and mucus filled tissues.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

Naruto woke up with his eyes glues shut by eye-boogers and his body was weak and yet heavy. No matter what job he had or any early event he was in he hated the getting up at 5 or 6 am. You just spend your whole life getting up early anyway but you never get used to it unless you're one of those peppy morning people.

The teen had showered and ate breakfast then Gaara gave him a pep talk that got him motivated and confident before he headed off to work himself. Believe it or not Naruto was actually nervous.

Yeah, he'd worked as an assistant before but that was with his husband not his husband's mysterious brother. Itachi was friendly yes but it was a rare characteristic.

It was nerve racking, but then he must've had some sympathy and care. Plus Naruto considered him a close friend that was also a distant one. There was a brotherly feud he didn't know about and that led to Sasuke keeping him away from the older male.

Naruto took one of Gaara's cars and drove himself to the Uchiha industries with his heart running around like a squirrel who lost its nuts. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a breast pocket and a dark blue tie that was a clip own due to his laziness.

Along with some black dress pants that were actually too small to begin with making them tight but wearable. It was the first thing the teen pulled out of the packed boxes and he really didn't feel up to digging for something better, but the stuff he was wearing.

The one day he wanted the streets to be filled with cars it was like the rode was a red carpet just for the teen. He arrived and went to the elevator and pressed the button that would send the elevator up to the top floor and watch the small box offices fade away.

He thought he was getting claustrophobic but he knew it was just the nervousness. Itachi could come of as a cold hearted intimidating male that was rather tall and mysterious. Even though he knew him it was just the stereotyping kicking in.

He went to the last room on the left and peered in through the large window that cover two whole walls and saw Itachi sitting behind a desk reading something.

The teen went to the door and knocked on it after faltering for what felt like an hour. The male looked up and waved him in.

"Naruto, good morning."

He somewhat chirped leaning back in his chair waving slightly. Naruto waved back.

"Good morning."

He stood in front of the desk and looked into the males red eyes.

"Well, you can join me at my lunch meeting."

The raven haired male said putting away the papers he was reading and setting a suitcase on the table standing up. The blonde nodded warily.

"Isn't too early for lunch, like way too early."

Itachi handed the teen some folders and a clip board with lined paper on it. The teen held them looking at them for a moment.

'Yes but things get pushed back with a crammed schedule like mine," He rambled grabbing the blonde by his shoulder and directing him to the elevator. Naruto just went along with the push/ drag.

He forgot about the crazy schedules that Sasuke had told him about. Maybe he just erased that away from his memory as well.

"You can use the paper to take notes for me, can you handle that?"

Naruto nodded as he took the pen Itachi handed to him after pressing the lobby button as the elevator doors closed. It was quiet for a while then, Naruto just looking at the straight blue lines trying to keep himself occupied.

"I'm sorry if you feel you're being asked much of with this being your first day."

"Oh, no it's fine. I've had experience with this."

Naruto assured shaking his head and smiling brightly, Itachi looked at him with his unreadable poker face.

"Ah," he simply said leaving a brief pause between them before continuing. "I forgot you used to... do this."

The teen was so relived catching the point in the others sentence where he almost brought up his old partnership with his ex. When the elevator doors opened the two exited.

A Chauffeur opened the back door to a long black limousine and both men got into the back. The ride to the lunch was quiet mainly because Itachi was in a conversation on the phone which Naruto just didn't pay attention to.

Before he knew it they were at the lunch he took notes and they were back at the males office.

* * *

** Two weeks later**

Working for Itachi was the easiest job in the world and with the help from Gaara after work and the help from Itachi during work he managed to get over Sasuke. He didn't confront him but emotionally he was, for the most part that was.

He was watching Itachi struggle with his tie and for once actually show frustration; recent competitors were getting above his industry and his father had his head and was calling him every hour or so.

He went from the number one son to the one that was accomplishing nothing and lost his fathers pride.

"Here, let me."

Naruto said as he began to tie the black tie Itachi wore for him. Just watching him get his fingers tangled in the fabric and get violent and scold himself. He was doing it enough with the pressure of his father and everything else interlacing with the sudden decrease in success.

Itachi calmed down and watched as the teen tie the tie for him in less that a minuet. The blonde finished and laid the tie out flattening it on the males chest. He had got himself wrapped up in thoughts about the other shirtless but felt awkward and mentally slapped himself for thinking about something like that.

"Mr. Uchiha," A male called from the hall. "Reporters need to talk to you."

The teen grabbed the males blazer and basically put it on him before leaning over his desk and handing him a black rubber band. Itachi took it and put his loose hair back into a low pony-tail.

The male walked out of his office and the teen just watched before sitting down. Reporters had been on his case all day, he didn't recall Sasuke having to deal with that.

When Itachi returned he didn't look happy and he sure did looked pissed. He sat down on the edge of his desk and took off the blazer once again and was struggling untying his tie.

Naruto jumped to the rescue and untied it for him, letting it drape around his neck.

"I'm guessing you're getting hell out there?"

Naruto somewhat asked. Itachi just nodded clearly upset and not something you'd get to witness everyday.

"What happened to Mr. Poker face?"

Itachi chuckled and pulled out the rubber band letting his hair breathe. The teen was just marveling in his mind and drooling like a puppy, the male looked so attractive for some reason.

In the past two weeks they'd done nothing but little office flirting, it was harmless. But his heart fluttered when he was around and it was there whether he wanted it to or not.

"Is that what people call me behind my back?"

He purred standing up, now towering above the blonde looking into his sea blue eyes. Naruto felt his cheeks warm up at the small distance between them.

"N-no, I think there's thing worse than that."

Naruto forced out becoming nervous and slightly aroused. Itachi smirked leaning in closer stroking the teen's cheek; Naruto was beat red and his heart was jumping like a beast.

"Oh really...?"

He asked their lips only inches apart. Naruto felt like things in a fairy tale was playing out in front of him with him in it.

"Y-yeah..."

Itachi chuckled.

"Go make copies of these."

Itachi stated no longer using that low pitched voice seducing voice but his normal demanding and mysterious one. He handed the teen a pack of papers and went and sat behind his desk powering up his laptop.

Naruto left the office still trying to process what happened but he knew one thing whether he admitted it fully he was so aroused he didn't know what to do. Guess he was making copies in replacement to sex or jerk off.

* * *

**Please keep droppin them reviews they're so motivating. Even the simple good job ones w**


	7. Two options

**Thank you lovely readers for the reviews you left they made my stomach get al fuzzy. I love you guys!**

**A couple of you brought up how I keep calling Naruto a teen and I'm glad you did. He's 21 in this fanfic. I think It might be because I had a past fanfiction about Naruto and he was in highschool maybe. BUT NO MORE OF THAT!**

**Sorry for the delay in updates. I've started school again and I haven't been sleeping well so I stated falling behind. This chapter is also gonna be short.**

**I'll try and update weekly from now on if I can.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**A** month had passed since the whole affair incident. Naruto had made a great recovery in the time. He had managed to move on with the help of his friends and new boss Itachi. In reality though his recuperation was not so smooth like satin, he'd been crying his eyes out until they were swollen shut and nothing could come out.

Plus it was only four weeks in total that felt like rehab if anything. His heart had been stiched back together and healed to an extint but there was still weak sewings and wounds in it. But honestly he'd gotten better but he just didnt know how long he would stay that way.

He had went to work already and was holding the door open for Itachi to pass through. Lately he had been a little torn inside and distant but no one really pushed because of how emotional he could get.

The week before Itachi had took him out to get some coffee in other words on a date. The blonde had a good time and was acting like a teenaged girl. He was scolding himself so much for behaving that way mainly because of his semi big ego.

"Naruto, are you coming?"

Itachi asked stopping and looking back to see the other not following behind him. The blonde awoke from his comotosed state and shook his head.

"Y-yeah."

The raven haired male looked at him quizzically before continuing down the hall to the elevator with Naruto rushing ahead to summon the elevator.

When the steel door opened he let Itachi walk in first and followed in after. When they arrived at the 5th floor ITachi went ahead to the room where the meeting was being held and told his assistaint to stay behind and wait.

He reluctantly plopped down on a chair and put his folders and what not on the floor next to him. He leaned back in the chair letting the middle part of his body cave in. He was frowning and was certain he was gonna die where he sat by the time the meeting was over.

But in actuality keeping himsel busy was what kept his mind from Sasuke. No matter how much he would put out he had loathful feelings towards him for what he did but he would always have the thought of a second chance.

A whole month had went by since he'd spoke to him or Sai for that matter. He heard Gaara punched Sasuke and Sakura gave Sai a beating and the pale male still showed no remorse. Naruto sighed aloud as his insides started to eat themselves at the thoughts.

The love of his life had stabbed him in the back with a rusty blade and his friend had pratically flipped him off after a nice convo.

He didnt understand what he'd done wrong in life to deserve something as terrible as this. The pressure behind his eyes increased as did the moister, before he knew it he was just a water fountain.

He was so grateful he was the only one in the area because he was like a person breaking down. But he thought to soon Itachi had come and was standing in front of him with an emotionless face but his eyes showing concern.

The teen was so embarrased, he never liked it when people saw him cry especially a strong person like Itachi. His blue eyes were even bluer and his face flushed even redder and he sat up straight covering his mouth.

"Naruto-"

"I'm fine!"

The teen said instantly springing up from his seat sniffling like crazy. He picked his things up from the floor and kept looking at the ground.

"I'm going to go get lunch."

He muttered running to the left but stopped when his wrist was tugged back and held him in place.

"Naruto-"

"I said I'm fine."

The blonde answered and yanked his wrist free and continued to his destination. He was praying his whole life wouldn't fall apart because his soul mate wasn't around anymore. That hole in his heart that had been repaired ripped open and expanded it needed Sasuke to be refilled but only part of him wanted the traitor back.

* * *

**Again I apologize for the delay and short chapter. **

**Review please**


	8. Speak of the devil

**I love the reviews I get from you readers they really lift my spirits. Every time I post a new chapter I think about just quiting but the reviews you leave keep me going and I like to say Thank you. **

**But I wasn't gonna update this week but I got to see my crush Friday / **

**and I read the reviews for this so I got motivated**

**QUESTION: Who wants Itachi and Naruto to have a relationship and who wants Sasuke and Naruto to get back together after hard struggle?**

**I just want to know so I know how to make things come up and stuff.**

* * *

Naruto had cried his eyes out in the men's restroom as his heart was aching and spiraling around in his chest. He hadn't actually admitted it to himself that Sasuke had done the unthinkable and most poisonous action in a relationship especially that far along. He was holding on to something that wasn't even there anymore or at least was nothing but poison that was leaving the teen detritus.

He went home an hour later and Itachi was kind enough to drop him off and didn't ask him about anything. He actually got an apartment of his own a few weeks ago and it was decent in quality. He was doing just fine without Sasuke but it was a little fragile mentally.

The two had been together since High School since they were sweet hearts and after graduating then running off to marriage. Naruto should've heeded his parents warning about getting married that young not that he was much older now.

They told him he was too young to be positive about his partner for life and rush off and get engaged, but when he saw the ring and the sincere smile on his mates lips, he melted and felt his heart pulse like never before and said yes.

The male made it to the 3rd floor where his new home was and pulled his keys from his pocket and lined the key up with the keyhole. He turned the key clock-wise and the lock made a '_click'. _

He walked through the door and through his book bag on the ground, then stepped on the heel of his shoe wiggling his foot out it and doing the same to the other. He picked them up and put them next to the door and made his way into the kitchen where he sat in a chair and put his head down, leaning on the table.

He let out a loud sigh hoping someone would come to his aid even though he knew it made no sense. He felt so tired mentally but physically he was wide awake and nothing less.

It'd been a month and he was still technically married to Sasuke since the male hadn't signed the papers for whatever reason. Part of him was so relived and glad that the paper hadn't been signed yet, but the other half of him was irritably waiting for them to be signed.

He was so confused on what he wanted, he knew he wanted to be divorced and move on with his life but there was that undeceive part of him telling him otherwise.

He'd felt this way ever since the incident and it carried on like crazy.

* * *

A month had passed and Naruto felt a lot better than before and that was a good thing. He still hadn't told his parents about the whole thing and he pretty much planned to keep it that way. He didn't want to hear the words 'I told you so" anytime soon.

The blonde was sitting at a table next to his boss and taking down notes for him while the meeting was rolling like a movie. He was bored out of his mind today oddly, mainly because he'd just lost that little buz that kept him going.

His mental tiredness had caught up with him and his brain was sizzling. When the meeting was announced over he was a firework with the accelerant of excitement. Itachi and him both exited the room and head to the front of the building where they made their way outside. The valet brought Itachi's car to the front and the two hopped in.

The raven haired male had another meeting across town and they had limited time before it started. The car ride was an awkward silence that had Naruto crawling out of his skin, he tried focusing on things going on as he looked out of his window.

When they arrived things were chill and relaxed meaning they had enough time to make it to the meeting no problem.

"What is the meeting about?"

Naruto asked out of curiosity keeping his eyes on the cracked pavement.

"All the bosses are meeting and sharing their accomplishments in their section of Uchiha Industries."

Itachi answered without looking.

"Oh." And that was that.

When they entered the building all the managerial figures that were working for the Uchiha Industry were crowding the hallway and it felt like a school of fish. Itachi walked around and greeted everyone with him being the owner of the company and Naruto just followed behind.

When the clock struck 1 O'clock everyone filed into the room in which the meeting was taking place except for Itachi who would enter last. Naruto stayed by Itachi's side as he watched everyone else walk in and took their seats. He was just predicting how long he'd be standing throughout the meeting and just thinking about it made his feet throb in pain.

The sound of the elevator doors sliding open made Naruto look towards them Itachi as well. Itachi looked shocked and Naruto mortified. He'd done everything he could the past two months to avoid the one sour thing in his life and all of the hard work had just been discarded like trash.

His ex was exiting the elevator in a nonchalant manner not yet laying eyes on Naruto. The blonde lost all the color in his face and his eyes expanded like water balloons.

His heart rate was rapid and strong pounding against his ribcage and beating in his ears, it felt like air wasn't getting to his lungs, and lastly his mind wad a blaze once again.

Sasuke was looking at his watch and when he finally looked up, he saw nothing but the vivid ocean blue eyes that he hadn't seen in forever. His reaction was the contrary of Naruto's, it was the most blissful things in his life. Naruto was only thinking how it was the worst thing that could happen right about now.

Fuck.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**Leave constructive reviews and which relationship you want to happen.**

**Also if you want something particular to happen just let me know ^w^**


End file.
